


Crossover: The Sock Stalker

by ED3765



Category: Ben 10 Series, Digimon Tamers, Fairy Tail, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gag, Kidnapped, Tickling, bound and gagged, kidnap, sock feet, sock gagged, sock licking, sock tickling, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Here is a story for my previous contest winner, asking several red heads be placed into a socky bondage situation! I hope you all enjoy.I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used
Kudos: 2





	Crossover: The Sock Stalker

"Mmgghghgn!" A chorus of grunts all sounded out, each from four different females as they were all walking outside, minding their own business before they were grabbed from behind. The force that grabbed them was incredibly strong and held a sweet-smelling soaked cloth over their face till they passed out into darkness. Now coughing awake and looking around dazed, the four girls now glanced at one another confused. 

"Where are we?" a young red head female named Gwen asked as she wore a two shaded blue long sleeve shirt with white pants and low-cut shoes. 

"I think someone grabbed us, where is the creep?" a more moody long red head hair female named Asuka asked as she wore her school uniform of a white t-shirt with a long blue top and matching skirt with white knee high socks with rings at the top with brown shoes. 

"Wherever he is, he is going to get it!" A shorter hair red head named Misty said wearing a short yellow top with red suspenders with blue shorts and low-cut shoes. 

"Hrnn..." a female with red hair pulled into a hair tie wearing a shirt with a broken heart on the front with jeans and large dark orange shoes mumbled. Having a bad feeling about all of this as she glanced around, their idle chatter soon interrupted by a joyous laughter making them all look around.

The four captured women began to look around the room they were in for the source of the laughter. They noticed the room was rather spacious though they quickly zeroed in on the walls which was lined with enlarged pictures of them along with different smaller pictures filled the walls. 

"Is that… me?!" Asuka asked creeped out. 

"Why are there pictures of us on the wall?" Gwen question. 

"Wait a second, is that my socked feet?" Misty asked while looking closely at a picture of low cut wet white socks. 

"Why are there so many pictures of socked feet?" Rika questioned, recognizing her feet among the photos. Which as the women stared grossed out by the images, a door silently opened to the room and closed which a man walked in smirking behind a dark mask. 

"Why you ask?" his calm and yet commanding voice sounded out drawing their attention. "Why must you ask? You ladies have such wonderful figures, and even more fabulous socked feet, truly a sight to behold! Though some of you are hard to come by for photo evidence, though we will soon be fixing that!" he assured them as the four captured women looked at him with piercing looks, which they saw a tall male who was a bit flabby but wore a dark suit with simple shoes on. 

"Hey creep! What’s the big idea?" Gwen asked. 

"Yeah! How the hell did you take those pics?!" Asuka asked. 

"Forget that, take them down now!" Rika demanded. 

"Ohohohoh, so commanding, and what if I refuse?" he asked with a light pant behind his mask as his eyes were gazing at their feet. 

"Then we'll make you"! Misty said with a raised right clenched fist. 

"Ooooh, frightening! Truly, hehehe, but no, they won't come down, in fact I'm going to ask you to remove your shoes now, ever so slowly and show me those wonderful sweaty sock feet!" he asked with a perverted giggle. 

"That's it!" Gwen said rushing forward with Asuka following behind her, both having enough as they intended to take him down. "Take this!" Gwen cried out attempting to use her magic power to subdue him, though all the chants she tried to cast ended up not doing anything. "What?" she cried out as Asuka ran past her, intending to take him down with physical force. 

"Sorry, but you'll find that all your tricks and partners will be absent from this area," he assured them as Asuka got within striking distance, lashing out with punches and kicks. Though the man quickly got behind her, pulling her arms together and forcing her face down to the ground. 

"He-Hey! Get your dirty hands off of me!" Asuka grunted out while struggling against him, the man already wrapping rope around her wrists and cinched them off with ease. 

"Not till I see all your sock feet has to offer!" he grinned from behind his mask, Gwen now reaching them to help out Asuka as she too lashed out with a kick, but the man easily grasped her leg and tossed her to the ground. 

"Offfph!" Gwen cried out as she was left dazed which the man quickly bound her wrists as well. 

"I got to say, I really hate that you don't wear longer socks..." he said as Gwen gritted her teeth. 

"I'll be sure to never wear them again for you freak!" Gwen cried out. 

"I wouldn't like that..." he said enjoying his power over them as he soon glanced over at Misty and Rika who stood their ground. The level of skill they saw him take down the first two left them weary of attacking blindly. "Good, you two stay there..." he said while he finished binding Asuka and Gwen further. 

"Creep! At least tell us what you plan to do with us!" Gwen demanded as she and Asuka had their ankles bound and then placed into a tight hogtie. 

"That is simple, you four will join my collection of dolls!" he rejoiced which his revelation shocked them. 

"Dolls?!" Asuka cried out disgusted. 

"Do I look like a toy to you?!" Misty asked him as the man chuckled. 

"Yes, yes you all do..." he said going to a nearby wall that was plastered in Asuka and Misty's feet and pressed a button to make a nearby wall section turn around. As it turned, it revealed a person of a short stature completely mummified, the only part still showing was their navy-blue sock feet. 

"This is one of my better ones, I think her name was Wendy or something from some guild, but she wore these lovely blue thigh socks, ahhhh, so wonderful..." he said sniffing her squirming feet before sucking on her sock toes a bit. 

"MRMR!" the mummified female cried out as she felt his wet mouth all over sock toes. Despite her grunts and squirms, he kept on slobbering over her toes as the four other women looked on horrified and baffled. Before long he flipped the wall back around, then flipping another section of the wall to reveal another mummified bound sock female. 

"Then as I enjoyed this one, errrr, Sora I think her name was..." he said as the mummified female squirmed, her white socked feet squirming madly as he tickled her soles and sniffed at her stinky toes. 

"Mrmrhrhhggmgmg!" the female giggled before being closed back up into the wall. 

"As I enjoyed that one, I knew I needed more red heads, they seem to be the most fun..." he said going back over, finally slipping off Gwen and Asuka's shoes, revealing their white sock feet. "Aaahh, lovely..." he remarked licking their sock soles, making them giggle and snrk. 

"Y-You!" Asuka began to say before a long black sock was shoved into her mouth with a thick loose white sock wrapped in between her lips to keep it in. "MRMRRHRP!" 

"D-Don't you dare..." Gwen cried out as she was gagged in the same way. "Nrnrnrmm!" she cried out as the man now turn his attention to Misty and Rika. Both females standing frozen with fear as without their partners they were as helpless as the two just bound and gagged. 

"Time to join them..." the man remarked approaching the two with rope in hand as they decided to rush him together. Despite their rush attack, He easily dodge their desperate move and tripped them to the ground, quickly binding their wrists behind their backs before proceeding to hogtie them both. 

"Perverted jerk! You won't get away with this!" Rika cried out. 

"Someone will find us, then you'll be sorry!" Misty shouted, both Gwen and Asuka mewing weakly as they watched the others be gagged the same. The long sock filling their mouths with the thicker sock making sure it stayed in. 

"Nnrnrrmrmggm!" both Misty and Rika grunted as they had their shoes removed, revealing Misty's low ankle socks and Rika's ankle socks, both white and appealing to the man as he happily sniffed their feet. 

“Ahhh, enjoyable! Though you ladies should know there is more than just white out there for color,” he chuckled as they glared at him. 

"Grmrprhpm!" Rika tried to pull her sock feet away, but this only irritated their captor as he gave her butt a swift swat, making her yelp as the spank left a stinging sensation, which was followed by two more. 

"Let me enjoy myself..." he warned her as Rika whimpered from the spanking as the man sniffed and licked her feet, tickling her soles a little to make her laugh behind her thick gag. 

"Hhrhrhrmrngngmmmm..." Rika laughed and moaned behind her gag as he soon moved onto Misty. Upon going over to her, he immediately began to run his tongue along her white sock soles, her socks being much thinner than the others, allowing his saliva to tickle her skin soles. 

"Nrnrrnrmmgmgmmgm!" Misty cried out and giggled, her feet at his mercy as he began to tickle her more roughly thank Rika. "Mmgmgmgmgmgmgmmhmhmhmhmhmhmh!" Misty laughed hard as her soles were ticklish, the man switching between licking and tickling before finally leaving her alone, which he walked over to Gwen next. 

"Grrrmrp!" she glared, though this earned her a soft spank on her rear. "Mrhrpm!" 

"I would like a softer look from you..." he warned her as he began deeply sniff her socks, which had a deep stink from her summer running shoes, which enticed him as he sucked on her sock toes. 

"Mrmrphrpm!" she yelped out while squirming madly as her sock feet were assaulted. He soon tickled her some more, making her giggle madly behind her gag. "Mgmgmghghmmmhmhm!" 

Asuka watched on in disgust but soon felt her heart drop as the man approached her, making her put on a brave face as she was soon spanked a few times. 

"Mphpm! Mhphpm! Mphpm! Mphpm!" she cried out and whimpered as this tamed her to allow the man to rub the side of his face against her sock feet. 

"Schoolgirl socks always have a good feel," he remarked as he licked her soles and all the way up to the top of her socks before sucking on her sock toes. 

"Mmrmrphrpm!" Asuka yelped out and groaned as the feeling felt strange as the man assaulted her feet a bit more before feeling relieved. 

"Excellent ladies, just excellent! Now, to join my collection!" he said as some robots entered the room, picking up and carrying the squirming ladies over to an empty spot on his wall where their hogties were undone and they were forced onto the wall. "Enjoy the tightness!" he remarked as a machine quickly mummified the four, only leaving their sock feet exposed. 

"MRMRMRMRMRRMRM!" they all cried out as the walls turned to seal them into his room as the man began to think deep within his mind about his next addition. 

"Gehehehheh, perfect perfect! But I need another read head, what was her name? Kokoa? A vampire I believe. Yes, she has nice red long socks, a perfect treat to my collection!" he grinned while heading off to gather more dolls for his gallery. 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a story for my previous contest winner, asking several red heads be placed into a socky bondage situation! I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used


End file.
